


Ruined

by Badassium1970



Series: Small Dick Ross [5]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Hand Jobs, Humiliation kink, M/M, Small Dick Ross, Small Penis, Smut, Teasing, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 10:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13634646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badassium1970/pseuds/Badassium1970
Summary: It's Barry's time with Ross, and he's a little nervous.





	Ruined

Honestly, while Ross appreciated what his boyfriends were doing for him with the whole fantasy fulfilment, he also liked to be able to relax with his friends and not have to worry about whether or not they would be having sex or not.

Today he and Barry were recording. It felt so normal after everything that had happened with Arin, Suzy and Holly that Ross had half expected to walk into the recording room to find Barry naked and ready to go. Not that it was in Barry’s nature to act that way, or at least Ross didn’t think it was. He wouldn’t mind, but getting work done was something that hadn’t really occurred over the last couple of weeks and he liked the normality of it.

Things began to change when Ross realised that the game they had chosen to play was a lot sexier than he had thought it would be. He wondered if Barry planned this but Barry seemed just as bashful as he was, and it wasn’t like he was leaping at the chance to suggest that they have sex. Sure, it was obvious that he had a boner, it was impossible not to notice the sizable bulge in his pants, but other than that he seemed content to continue recording.

What Ross didn’t know was that Barry had been approached by Dan and Brian. He had meant to make a move on Ross a few days prior to this but was too nervous, so Dan and Brian agreed that they would help. Barry guessed that this was their idea of helping. He guessed it was a start, now he just needed the confidence to actually make a move.

“I’m pretty sure we’re not gonna be able to show any of this. The whole screens just going to be a blur,” Ross commented letting out an awkward chuckle as he watched the girl performing oral sex on the guy while another guy jerked off in the background. Neither of them were sure how this game went around getting on Steam considering just how graphic it got, especially when it looked so innocent to begin with.

“Yeah, guess everyone else is going to have to guess what’s going on,” Barry joked, trying to act normal and not like his pants were uncomfortably tight.

They finished the episode and agreed that it was probably best that they didn’t continue with the game since so much of it would have to be blurred out and they didn’t know how far the game would go.

“I’ll find another game,” Ross stated, mainly because he could tell that things were awkward. He was also horny and wanted to get this recording session done as soon as possible so he could go jerk off.

Barry knew that this was his chance; if he waited any longer he probably wouldn’t get another one.

“W-wait!” Barry cringed at his own voice, too loud and desperate for his own liking. Ross stopped fiddling with the recording equipment and looked at Barry in confusion.

“I-I was just thinking, with the game being, ya know, well I mean, I- you… if you want we could…” Barry trailed off embarrassed. He wanted this, but even with permission from Dan and Brian he felt like he could be doing something wrong, overstepping any boundaries laid out.

Luckily, Ross caught on to what Barry was getting at and after making sure the recording equipment was turned off, not wanting to subject Kevin through the sounds of him having sex with anyone ever again, he sat back down on the couch, putting on hand on Barry’s knee, more to help comfort him than anything else.

“Barry, I’m going to guess that Dan and Brian set this up, and yes, I would like that, but only if you’re comfortable with it.” While Ross wanted his fantasy to be completely fulfilled, he wasn’t going to ignore the comfort of his friends. Everything had to be consensual and if anything was going to happen, it had to happen when people were ready.

Barry stuttered a little more, trying to find his voice, along with what he wanted to say.

“I-I want to do this, just, never, y’know, been with a guy before,” Barry shrugged. He wasn’t against it, but he’d just never felt attraction towards another guy. Even Ross, yeah, he was attractive, but Barry could deal with things being casual and this whole thing leading up to a larger goal.

Ross understood that first times were nerve-racking. He had rarely been with guys due to his size, and the first time he had been so scared. Rightly so since the guy was an asshole, but things were good now and he had a lot more confidence.

“We don’t have to go that far. Maybe I jerk you off, you jerk me off, and if you want to do anything else just say,” Ross smiled kindly, his cheeks a little flushed as he played with the bottom of his t-shirt. There was this innocent quality about Barry that made talking to him about this seem a little surreal. Barry was definitely a little red in the face, but he nodded.

“Yeah, I-I’d like that,” Barry gave Ross a shy smile back.

“Just tell me if you want to stop,” Ross warned, knowing how important it was to give someone the option to back out. Everyone he had been with so far had made it clear that he could say no and they would stop, now it was his turn to give that message.

“I will,” Barry promised, and as soon as he had given that confirmation Ross began to undo his jeans. He couldn’t deny that he had been eyeing up the bulge in Barry’s pants. It was something he did sometimes during recording. He had gotten caught once, which was awkward for both of them but they both shrugged it off. Sometimes boners just happened.

This time they weren’t just happening, something was being done about them. Ross was allowed to feel Barry’s thick cock in his hand. He was thicker than anyone he had been with before, and he wasn’t lacking in length either. Barry’s cock felt good in his hands, and Ross couldn’t help but imagine what it would feel like inside him, but didn’t want to push things. He also wasn’t completely sure whether that was allowed, and he would need to clear that up with Brian and Dan because he would understand if they didn’t want him going that far with other people.

Barry let out a low groan and Ross realised that he had gone into autopilot when he should be paying attention to Barry. In his head, he could hear Brian telling him off for being rude and he refocused on Barry. He was red-faced, and clearly trying to hold back. Ross never imagined Barry to be loud during sex, but he’d already been through a few surprises lately so this wasn’t that shocking.

“Enjoying yourself B?” Ross asked, enjoying being the more dominant one for once. Not that he didn’t love being submissive, but switching things up made things more interesting. Maybe one day he would be able to dominate Brian, but that was to think about at a later date. Ross was pretty sure it would never happen anyway.

“Y-yeah,” Barry moaned, rolling his hips slightly as Ross slowly jerked him off. He needed more. It had been a while since he had been with anyone, too busy with his bad habit of putting everything into his work; forgetting about his personal life and taking care of himself. At the same time, he didn’t want Ross to do all the work. Barry wanted to get Ross off. He also wanted to know if Brian and Dan were being honest about his little situation.

Barry unzipped Ross’ jeans, pulling them down slightly along with his underwear to reveal his cock. It wasn’t as small as Barry thought it would be, in fact, he probably wouldn’t have even brought it up if he had been with Ross before being asked to do this, but he didn’t mind the idea of bringing it up, and he guessed the fact that he was quite a bit bigger made it easier.

He gave Ross a few experimental strokes, getting Ross’ cock wet with pre-cum to make it easier. It was different to jerking himself off, not that Barry thought it would be the same, but he didn’t know it would feel so different. It was almost nerve-racking not knowing if Ross was actually getting pleasure out of this, but those nerves went away when Ross let out a small whine that indicated that Barry was doing okay at the very least. He guessed it was time to break out the dirty talk. It wasn’t something Barry usually did, unless the person he was with was really into it and he could get himself into that headspace.

“S-so small, compared… compared to mine at least,” Barry tried to sound sultry, but the fact that this situation was so new to him and he was already nervous got the better of him. Ross noticed this and he stopped touching Barry for a moment, causing Barry to let out a small noise of disappointment.

“Bear, you don’t need to talk like that if you don’t want to. I know this is new for you, just go at whatever pace you need to okay?”

Barry nodded, feeling a little stupid for trying so hard, but the feelings melted away when Ross started jerking his cock again. He was embarrassed by the sounds he was making and tried to concentrate more on getting Ross off. His muscle memory must have kicked in because he kept going too far when jerking Ross off, as if he was masturbating. It seemed to do something for Ross, however; watching as Barry jerked him off like his cock should be bigger. It made him think about how small he was, and how he should have a bigger cock.

It didn’t take long for either of them to get close to cumming. The game had teased them for long enough, getting sexy at the start of an episode so they couldn’t stop for at least ten minutes. Barry came first, biting his lip in an attempt to not be so loud. Ross decided not to say anything about it, he used to be embarrassed about how loud he was so he understood how hard it was to get out of that mentality. He also didn’t comment on it because he was too busy being amazed at how hard Barry came just from being jerked off. It really must have been a while since he had done anything considering how much he came, covering Ross’ hand, and some got on his own t-shirt. Barry would later be glad that he had brought a hoodie.

After calming down slightly from his orgasm Barry continued to jerk off Ross, going further than Ross’ dick came to on purpose now, revelling in the way that it made Ross whine and whimper. When Ross came Barry’s hand wasn’t even on him, and he had accidentally experienced a ruined orgasm. Barry felt cum hit his wrist, dripping off onto Ross’ jeans, not that Ross cared since everyone at the office probably knew what was happening.

As the pair cleaned themselves up as best that they could, Ross realised that he was still incredibly horny, like he hadn’t cum at all, yet his cock was so sensitive and he knew he wouldn’t be able to cum again for a while. It was something he hadn’t experienced before, and as weird as it was, he liked it.

Ross and Barry decided to cut their recording session short, and agreed to record again in a couple of days. Barry wasn’t sure what they were going to tell Arin, but Ross said he would handle it, and that he probably knew anyway.

They said their goodbyes and Ross left the office with Brian and Dan, who had only come in to make sure nothing went wrong. Not that they thought it would at this point, but if Ross were to pull out they wanted to be there. The only exception had been with Suzy and Holly, but even then, they had set rules for what happened if Ross freaked out.

When they arrived at Ross’ home, where they had all been spending a lot more time lately, Ross told them what happened.

“Wait, Barry gave you a ruined orgasm before I did?” Brian questioned, sounding a little disappointed. Dan, on the other hand, was shocked, not knowing Barry had it in him.

“It was an accident,” Ross mumbled, trying to ignore the fact that he was still incredibly turned on from what happened.

“Did you, did you enjoy it?” Brian asked. It was something that he had wanted to try for a while but with everything being so new between the three of them he hadn’t gotten the chance, but now he had some hope, even if he wasn’t going to be the first person to do it.

“Yeah,” Ross shrugged, trying to act as if it wasn’t a big deal, but his crimson face betrayed him.

“Want to try it again?”

Ross found out that day that having multiple ruined orgasms in a day leads to him humping Dan in his sleep until he came in his pants, something that Brian probably isn’t going to let him live down.


End file.
